


Dating

by Daydreaming_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Fem!Sam, Female Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: Dean forgot he's the one who taught Sammy to fight.





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. However, the offer to take my student loans off my hands still stands.
> 
> I just can't see Dean doing the slut-shaming thing. 
> 
> **WARNING for a potential trigger- dating assault, she kicks his ass though**

            Sam grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. She turned when her brother called her name and instinctively reached out to grab the object he threw at her. “Be careful,” Dean smirked from his spot on the bed “I’m not ready to be an uncle yet.” Sam rolled her eyes at the packet of condoms in her hand. Sometimes she wished she could go back to the days when her brother hated the idea of her dating.

            Then again, maybe not.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            17-year-old Sam was bored out of her mind. She was trying so hard for ‘normal’ she agreed when the captain of the basketball team asked her for a date. But sitting here, listening to him go on and on about himself made her wish she had listened to her brother and stayed home (she made a mental note to never tell Dean this fact). The guy didn’t even bother to take her anywhere particularly nice, just a shady burger joint.  

            Sam glanced down at her watch and dramatically sighed, “Hey, I need to get home or my brother will freak” she told Joshua.

            “Oh yea, of course” Joshua smiled. There was something in that smile that made her nervous, but she pushed the feeling away. As they walked out, Joshua placed his hand on her lower back in a possessive gesture. Grateful he couldn’t see her face, Sam rolled her eyes.

            Joshua had parked his truck around the side of the building when they had arrived. At that time, the parking lot had been full and Sam didn’t think anything of it. But as they walked to the truck, she realized that it was completely in shadow. Her senses warned her something was wrong, so when they reached the truck she was prepared. Joshua grabbed Sam by the waist and pinned her against the door. He smirked in her face, “now it’s time to thank me for dinner.”

            Wait. What? Did he seriously just say that? Samantha stared up at him blankly for a moment before she began laughing hysterically. If it wouldn’t have been for Joshua’s body holding her up, she would have been doubled over. “Does that line actually work?” she asked in between giggles.

            Joshua’s eyes darkened and he moved one of his hands to her cheek, forcing her to look at him. Unfortunately for Joshua, Sam was much stronger than she looked. In a few moments, he lay on the pavement in the fetal position, holding his groin. He rocked himself, moaning that he was going to sue her.

            “Yea, let’s tell everyone you got your ass beat by a girl you tried to rape. Let’s see how well that goes dumbass.” Sam smirked down at him.

            She knew before turning around that her brother was behind her. She’d known he sat outside the entire night, keeping an eye on her and making sure things didn’t get to out of control. That the second Joshua had touched her he’d been on his way to protect her. Dean had momentarily forgotten that he’s the one who taught Sam how to fight dirty.  

            Dean looked at the young man, curled up on himself on the dirty pavement. He then smirked proudly at Sam.

            “Dude, my little sister’s a badass.” He put his arm around Sam’s shoulder and guided her towards the Impala, promising himself to let her date as she wanted. However, no one would have blamed him if he kicked the guy in the head. Hypothetically of course.


End file.
